Un nuevo año
by AikoKazuyo
Summary: El demonio a sido derrotado, es un nuevo año y varias personas llegan a Shibusen, Medusa estara muerta encerio? Chrona empezo a estudiar! Asi que todo estara lleno de sorpresas! (No soy buena en los summary's D:)
1. Cap 1 Una nueva compañera

**Soul Eater no es mío, es de su autor súper cool que no se cómo se llama ouo**

**Bueeeno, espero que disfruten este Fanfic es mi primer Fanfic así que espero que lo **

Shinigami-sama llama a Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid y Chrona (Chrona obviamente estudia en el shibusen, y ragnarok sigue pegada a ella... pobresilla D:)

Shinigami-sama (Con su voz infantil y como si tuviera la nariz tapada (?) De siempre...) : Buenos días, chicos...

Todos los presentes respondieron: Buenos días Shinigami-sama -Cada uno con su tono de voz de siempre-

Shinigami-sama: Hoy tenemos a una nueva estudiante en Shibusen! -Dijo feliz el shinigami bipolar (?)-

Black Star: YAAAAHOOOO! -Grito emocionado como lo hace SIEEEMPRE- El chico que superara a los dioses conocerá a la chica nueva!

-Maka utilizo su MAKA-CHOP! En black star- Maka: Baka! No vayas a asustarla como lo habías echo con Chrona!

-Black Star sobándose la cabeza- Black Star: Ohe! Maka, no todas las chicas son como Chrona...

Maka: Da igual! Solamente no exageres! -Suspira molesta-

Soul: Maka, no te molestes, eso no es muy cool...

-Maka mira con enfado a soul-

-Shinigami-sama observa por un rato y queda un poco de silencio que parecía eterno- Shinigami-sama: Bueno chicos, es hora de ir a clase, pronto su nueva compañera llegara a sus clases!

-Despidió a los chicos con sus grandes manos blancas- Todos: Nos vemos Shinigami-sama! -Se despidieron todos-

Todos fueron a el salón de la clase de la profesora Marie (Si, Marie es profesora, y ya no sufre mal de amor, ahora está con el súper Profesor Stein :D)

Kid: Me pregunto como será la nueva chica, tal vez sea asimétrica como estos imperfectos seres.. -Los mira a todos y se queda viendo a Black star-

Black Star: Ohe! Que miras tu? Rallitas! -Mira a Kid con enfado-

-Kid se deprime y se va a su rincón emo de la depresión- -Patty y Liz van a consolarlo-

Liz: Tranquilo Kid, eres una de las personas más Simétricas!

Kid: Soy una escoria... soy un cerdo.. -En su momento depresivo-

Patty: Jajajajaja! -Riéndose sin saber que ocurre-

Liz: Eres una persona muy Simétrica! Nadie se te compara! -Sonríe nerviosa esperando a que se alegre Kid-

-En eso entra por la puerta una chica de pelo castaño claro largo por las rodillas, ojos amarillos miel, así que no eran tan intensos como los de Kid, y con una sonrisa confiada y fuerte, una camiseta de color anaranjado y unos shorts negros. Como podría decir Kid, una persona ''Simétrica''-

Kyoko: Hola! Soy Kyoko! Su nueva compañera un gusto en conocerlos! -Sonríe dejando a todos impresionados-

-Kid al verla se queda impresionado pensando ''Es tan simétrica!'' Típico de Kid al ver algo o alguien... ''Simétrico''-

-Kyoko sonríe y le extiende la mano a Kid- Kyoko: Estas bien?

-Kid agarra su mano y sonríe todo asombrado y con cara de emocionado a la vez otra cosa típica de Kid al ver algo perfectamente ''Simétrico''-

-Black Star se levanta de su asiento y se sube a la mesa- Black Star: Kyoko tienes el honor de conocerme! Soy el gran y poderoso Black Star, el que superara los Dioses! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -Se ríe orgullosamente y exagerada como siempre-

Tsubaki: Yo soy Tsubaki, soy un arma mucho gusto Kyoko-san! -Tsubaki sonríe y Kyoko le devuelve la sonrisa-

Kyoko: Mucho gusto! Yo soy Técnica, mis armas serian mis compañera y compañero, Osaka y Natsuru! -Entra por la puerta una chica de pelo corto negro, un poco tímida, con un vestido azul claro (Osaka) y un chico peli azul oscuro con una sonrisa con colmillos (Como los de soul) y una chaqueta negra y pantalones blancos (Natsuru)- -Ambos se ponen al lado de Kyoko-

Osaka: Un gusto en conocerlos, soy Osaka, el arma izquierda de Kyoko-sama... -Un poco tímida y con una pequeña sonrisa-

Natsuru: -Sonríe confiadamente y un poco superficial- Yo soy Natsuru, el arma derecha de Kyoko!

Dato: Por si les daba la curiosidad, Kyoko: 14 años. Osaka: 14 años. Natsuru: 16 años. (Casi todos eran de la misma edad que maka , soul, kid y los otros, excepto Natsuru, que era de la edad de Patty o Liz no lo se .-.)

-Soul se acerca a Natsuru- Soul: Se ve que eres una persona cool -Sonríe mostrando su afilados dientes y Natsuru hace lo mismo-

Natsuru: En eso tienes razón -Sonriente- -Le choca la mano a soul- -Sonriendo-

-Kyoko se acerca a maka- Kyoko: Natsuru siempre es un imán de personas y termina haciendo el ridículo en algún momento.. -Le dice en voz baja- -Natsuru se le acerca a Kyoko molesto- Natsuru: TE ESCUCHE MOCOSA!

-Kyoko se ríe nerviosa- Kyoko: Ya ya, era broma Natsuru-san no te lo tomes a mal -Sonríe nerviosa-

-Natsuru empieza a pellizcarle las mejillas a Kyoko- Natsuru: Tu niñita mocosa! Kyoko: Natsuru-san para ya! me duelen las mejillas! Natsuru: Así aprenderás! -Osaka se les acerca- Osaka: Chicos... ya paren...

-Natsuru suelta a Kyoko- -Kyoko se soba las mejillas y se acerca a Maka- -Kyoko le extiende la mano- Kyoko: Un gusto, soy Kyoko, y perdona este espectáculo... -Maka le da la mano- Maka: Soy Maka! Técnica, un gusto Kyoko-san! -Ambas sonríen-

-Soul se acerca a ellas y se señala a sí mismo- Soul: Soy Soul, arma de Maka, espero que nos llevemos bien! -Sonríe-

-Chrona se acerca a Maka- Chrona: Maka-chan... ella da un poco de miedo...

-Kyoko se acerca a Chrona- -Sonríe- Kyoko: Hola soy Kyoko! Mucho gusto! -Chrona al principio se asusta un poco pero luego saca una pequeña sonrisa- Chrona: S-soy C-Chrona... -Kyoko sonriente- Kyoko: Mucho gusto Chrona!

-Chrona saca una sonrisa confiada-

Después de que todos se conocieran, preguntaron a Kyoko, que tipo de armas tenia y si tenia algún otro poder en especial (Como detectar almas o cosas así...) Así que todos se fueron a el campo donde entrenaban Kid, Maka, Black Star y sus respectivas armas con Stein-sensei...

-Kyoko sonríe- Kyoko: Les mostrare como son mis armas... y dejare que alguno de ustedes se enfrente conmigo! -Dice en voz confiada-

Kyoko: Natsuru! Osaka!

Ambos (Natsuru y Osaka): Ok! -Sonríen ambos y se vuelven espadas samurái y Kyoko las agarra en sus manos-

Kyoko: Están son mis armas, Osaka y Natsuru son mis espadas samurái! -Mientras en el pensamiento de Kid: ES TAAAN SIMETRICA *-*! -

-Kyoko ríe un poco- -Los mira a todos- Kyoko: Y quien será el que luche conmigo?

-Black Star da un paso adelante- Black Star: Yo lo hare! -Sonríe- No me importa que seas una chica, yo derrotare a todos, y superare a los Dioses! -Ríe- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-Kyoko corre un le hace un corte a Black star en la mejilla mientras ríe y salta a un árbol- Kyoko: Black Star, te pediré un favor... no te contengas solo porque sea una chica -Sonríe-

Black Star: Tsubaki! -Mira a Tsubaki-

Tsubaki: No seas duro... -Se transforma en las espadas con cadenas- -Black Star las agarra-

Black Star: Te venceré! Perder no es una opción para mi!

Kyoko: Para mí tampoco.. -Sonríe- -Salta por encima de la cabeza de Black star y se pone frente suyo- Kyoko: Te acabare... Black star -Sonriente confiada- SAMURAI SLASH! -Echa hacia abajo sus espadas y hace una onda blanca (Ese es el ataque :3) - -Black Star la esquiva-

Black Star: Es mi turno -Sonríe- -Corre hacia Kyoko- Tsubaki! Modo Espada Samurái! -Tsubaki: Si!- -Tsubaki se transforma en la espada samurái y le clava la espada en el brazo a Kyoko- -Kyoko se echa hacia atrás herida- -Natsuru: Kyoko-san! Estas bien? -Kyoko sonríe- Kyoko: es solo un raspón...

-Corre hacia Black star y lo golpea en la cara- -Black Star esquiva algunos golpes- -Black star golpea a Kyoko en la cara y Kyoko cae hacia atrás- AHHHG! -Grita Kyoko al chocar contra un árbol- -Kyoko se levanta y sonríe herida y adolorida- Black Star: Quieres seguir? Kyoko: Hasta que gane! -Ambos sonríen heridos- -Kyoko corre a Black Star- NINJA SPEED! -Corre rápidamente casi teletransportandose a atrás de Black star- -Tira al aire a Osaka (La espada de la mano Izquierda)- -Hace un poco de chispas con una mano y lo pone en el cuello a Black Star- -Kyoko Sonríe-Kyoko: Duerme bien.. -Kyoko agarra a Osaka (La espada de la mano izquierda)-

-Black Star cae al piso inconsciente- -Tsubaki se destransforma- -Pone a Black star en sus piernas- Tsubaki: Que le hiciste? -Preocupada- -Kyoko sonríe- Kyoko: Solo está dormido, no le hice daño! -Sonriente- -Me acerco a los demás- -Osaka y Natsuru se destransforman-

-Maka le choca la mano a Kyoko- Eres una buena técnica con buenas armas Kyoko! -Maka sonríe- -Kid pensando: Armas simetricaaaas- -Kid babeando y rodando por el piso- -Kyoko mira a Kid un poco asustada y preocupada- Kyoko: Kid-kun, estas bien? -Sonríe un poco asustada- Maka: No te preocupes se pone así con las cosas ''simétricas''

Kyoko: Ok... -Ríe un poco asustada- Jejejejeje... -Kid se levanta y se sacude la ropa- Kid: Perdona eso... Kyoko: No hay problema -Sonríe-

-Kid ve la herida que se hizo Kyoko en el brazo y vio que estaba muy mal herida- Oye, creo que será mejor que te llevemos a la enfermería con Stein-sensei… -Dijo Kid algo preocupado (No se preocupen, a lo mejor ya piensan que pondré a un personaje inventado con Kid, como creen ewe! Sigan leyendo la FF, no se distraigan leyendo mis boberías xD)

-A Kyoko le dio un escalofrió cuando nombraron a Stein- Esto enserio debo ir con Stein-sama? -Dijo Kyoko un poco nerviosa-

-Osaka rio un poco en voz baja, ya que ella sabia la razón porque se puso nerviosa- Vamos, Stein-sensei no es una mala persona! –Dijo Kid, que en su mente decía- _Solo que a veces es un poco sádico…_

-Kyoko mira sus heridas- -Voltea a ver a Kid y sonríe- Que tal si solamente me vendan y listo? –Dice Kyoko sonriente y despreocupada-

Ohe! –Kyoko voltea a ver a Natsuru- Creo que necesitas que te curen esas heridas, no queras que se infecten y no puedas pelear mas… -Dijo Natsuru mirando a Kyoko para que cediera-

-Kyoko dio un suspiro- Esta bien… -Camino hacia el shibusen acompañada a sus lados Kid, al lado derecho admirando la simetría… aunque, estaba mal herida así que la simetría se daño un poco, del otro lado estaban Natsuru y Osaka un poco atrás, seguidos por Soul y Maka, y obviamente B*S apoyado de Tsubaki para llegar a la enfermería, aun estaba inconsciente, Natsuru miraba a Kid observar a Kyoko, lo cual le hacía sentir celos, ya que Kyoko era como su hermana menor-

-Todos llegaron frente a la enfermería y Kyoko dio un largo suspiro y entro- -Le dio un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo al ver a Stein el cual volteo en su silla-

Kyoko, tanto tiempo sin verte pequeña… -La miro y sonrió-

-Kyoko sonrio nerviosa- H-hola Stein-sama… -Dijo tartamudeando- _Creo que me desmayare… -_Penso Kyoko aterrada-

-Stein vio a Kyoko detenidamente y vio que estaba mal herida- -La agarro de los hombros y ella dio un pequeño salto cuando ella la agarro-

Ohe, que te da nervios que te inyecten? -Rio un poco Natsuru y Kyoko le pego una mirada asesina, que hizo que Natsuru riera un poco mas-

No me dan nervios que me inyecten… -Dijo un poco molesta intentando seguir firme para no quedar mal- _Me da nervios el doctor! –_Pensó Kyoko-

-Stein solto a Kyoko de los brazos y se fue a su escritorio a terminar algo- -Kid aprovecho el nerviosismo de Kyoko y la abrazo por la espalda- No te preocupes Stein-sensei no hara nada que te pueda herir, solamente te curara para que te sientas mejor, así que no te pongas nerviosa –Sonrio dándole una sensación de calidez y confianza-

-Kyoko tuvo un pequeño sonrojo carmesí en sus mejillas y sonrio- Gracias Kid-kun! –Natsuru al ver tal escena estaba más verde que la palabra (No se me ocurrió nada verde D:) de los celos fraternales que le venían al verlo tan cariñoso con ella-

_No sé cómo lidiar con esto_ _de los celos _–Penso Chrona un poco deprimida y celosa mientras estaba en la enfermería observando todo y ayudando a Tsubaki-

**Flash back de Chrona**

M-maka… -Pregunto Chrona a Maka tartamudeando y agarrándose el brazo (Como siempre)-

-Maka sonrió al verle- Dime Chrona, que ocurre?

-Chrona se sonrojo un poco- Q-que e-es ese s-s-sentimiento..? –Un poco decaída-

Eh? –Pregunto confundida Maka-

Es a-algo como cuando me p-pongo molesta… pero no e-es eso… siento c-c-como si me dieran e-en el pecho.. –Maka capto lo que quería decir, ella ya lo había sentido cuando veía a Soul hablando y riendo a veces con Liz, hasta que Liz le aclaro que no le gustaba-

Esos son los celos Chrona, es algo normal cuando miras a una personas que amas con otras personas –Sonríe al responder la pregunta de Chrona-

C-celos? –Chrona mira a un lado- _Eso es lo que siento cuando Shinigami-kun está con otras chicas?_

**Fin del flash back**

-Tsubaki noto a Chrona muy pensativa- Chrona-san?

-Chrona se sobresalto un poco ya que estaba en sus pensamientos- D-dime T-Tsubaki-chan… -Un poco nerviosa-

Te noto un poco pensativa, en que piensas, te puedo ayudar? –Pregunto Tsubaki intentado hacerla sonreír, ya que también la veía decaída-

No es n-nada… -Dijo Chrona con una pequeña sonrisa falsa-

-Tsubaki aun sabia que seguía decaída pero aun así le devolvió la sonrisa a Chrona-

Mientras con Stein y los otros…

-Stein pone a Kyoko en la cama y agarra hilo y aguja- Me recuerda la primera vez que te cure un herida fuerte Mitsuko-san… (Mitsuko era el segundo nombre de Kyoko)

-Stein empezó a coser la herida y ella miraba a un lado con cara de bebe un poco molesta-

No sabía que eras medico de Shibusen Stein-sama –Con su cara de bebe viendo a un lado-

-Stein seguía cosiendo y a la vez le contestaba- Eres muy fría, antes me decias Hiroto-san… (Hiroto significa gran persona o respeto)

**Flash back de Kyoko (2 flash baks en un capitulo D:!)**

-Era Kyoko más pequeña, tenía unos 9 años- -Kyoko sonreía y corria hacia un parque-

Hiroto-san! Hiroto-san! –Le gritaba Kyoko a Stein-

-Stein sonreía y se acercaba a ella y la cargaba en su espalda- Oye Kyoko, recuerda… si te portas mal te voy a diseccionar… -Le decía a Kyoko con una mirada sádica-

-Kyoko temblaba y sonreía nerviosa- Me portare muy bien Hiroto-san! –Stein levanto su mano para girar su tornillo y Kyoko le paró la mano-

Yo lo hago Hiroto-san! –Sonreía alegremente como siempre lo hacía- -Stein asintió sonriendo-

-Kyoko le giro el tornillo hasta que sonó y ambos sonreían-

**Fin del Flash back (Awww!)**

-Stein termino de coser y prosiguió a sus raspones- -Empezó a curar sus raspones-

Hiroto-san, eso arde… -Dijo y luego tapo su boca- -Stein sonrio- Así te curaras –Le dice sonriendo-

-Kyoko sonrio y todos escuchando la conversación sonrieron-

-De repente se escucho un estruendo fuera del shibusen-

**Listo, hasta ahí dejo esto, de paso que también que lo hice un poco largo…creo (?**

**Aiko: Bueno, este fue mi primer Fanfic, no el mejor no crees Ryo-kun? (Ryo es mi mejor amigo :3 Que por cierto es creado en mi imaginación.. soy una espécimen llamada: Forever Alonius D: )**

**Ryo: Tienes razón, pero como que te inspiraste no?**

**Aiko: Eso no es malo, baka ¬¬**

**Ryo: Yo no dije que lo era idiota *Dice molesto***

**Aiko: *Lo abrazo* Eres kawaii cuando te enojas ****w!**

**Ryo: Eres una Bipolar ._.**

**Aiko: Jeje e3e**

_ Algun Review? O alguna sugerencia? :D_


	2. Cap 2 Una bruja? Medusa?

**Bueno, este es el segundo capítulo y les dejo una lista de los Personajes Nuevos:**

**Kyoko Mitsuko – Nueva Estudiante y técnica de Natsuru y Osaka**

**Osaka Atsuko - Nuevo Estudiante y arma de Kyoko**

**Natsuru Kenji – Nuevo Estudiante y 2da arma de Kyoko.**

**Por ahora mas nadie o sí? no estoy de humor así que tal vez no sea muy bueno el capitulo…**

**Flash back de Kyoko**

-Era Kyoko más pequeña, tenía unos 9 años- -Kyoko sonreía y corría hacia un parque-

Hiroto-san! Hiroto-san! –Le gritaba Kyoko a Stein-

-Stein sonreía y se acercaba a ella y la cargaba en su espalda- Oye Kyoko, recuerda… si te portas mal te voy a diseccionar… -Le decía a Kyoko con una mirada sádica-

-Kyoko temblaba y sonreía nerviosa- Me portare muy bien Hiroto-san! –Stein levanto su mano para girar su tornillo y Kyoko le paró la mano-

Yo lo hago Hiroto-san! –Sonreía alegremente como siempre lo hacía- -Stein asintió sonriendo-

-Kyoko le giro el tornillo hasta que sonó y ambos sonreían-

**Fin del Flash back**

-Stein termino de coser y prosiguió a sus raspones- -Empezó a curar sus raspones-

Hiroto-san, eso arde… -Dijo y luego tapo su boca- -Stein sonrio- Así te curaras –Le dice sonriendo-

-Kyoko sonrío y todos escuchando la conversación sonrieron-

-De repente se escucho un estruendo fuera del shibusen-

**Aquí continuo…**

-Se escucho un estruendo cerca del shibusen lo que hizo que todos se alarmaran y se asomaran a la ventana-

Tsk! Pero que es esa cosa! –Dijo Black Star mientras veía algún tipo de sombra por la ventana- (En qué momento este chamaco se despertó ._.?)

-Stein termino rápidamente y Kyoko se levanto-

Eso sonó muy fuerte, vamos afuera! –Dijo Kyoko saliendo por la puerta de la enfermería-

-Osaka la siguió y Natsuru dio un suspiro para luego también seguirlas-

-Chrona empezó a temblar imaginando lo peor- _M-medusa..?_ –Ella temblaba sin poder moverse-

-Tsubaki intentaba calmar a Chrona para que pudiera salir de la enfermería-

-Black Star, Tsubaki y Chrona salieron, Chrona estaba atrás de Tsubaki aun asustada-

-Kid, Stein y los demás salieron- -Todos se encontraron a Kyoko viendo la enorme sombra-

T-tu… -Dijo Kyoko tartamudeando-

-De la sombra oscura salió una bruja, con cabello rojo cual sangre y ojos negros, la bruja vestía una camiseta negra mangas largas y unos jeans cortados, era como una adolescente, pero además de eso llevaba una máscara negra pero solo la mitad de ella puesta en su cara-

Kasumi… -Dijo Kyoko apretando su puño-

-La bruja Kasumi sonrío- Con que si te acuerdas de mi nombre Mitsuko… -Kyoko aprieta mas su puño y la mira con odio-

No me llames así… no tienes el derecho…

-De las sombras salieron más personas y una de ellas, evidentemente, era Medusa-

-Chrona puso su cara aterrorizada al verla y Medusa dio su sonrisa malévola- _N-no… no es posible es una pesadilla… -_Pensó Chrona aterrada-

Oh! Pero si es mi querida hija! –Dijo Medusa con su tono dulce falso-

-Natsuru y Osaka se convirtieron en armas y cayeron en las manos de Kyoko-

-Shinigami Sama se puso al lado de nosotros- Medusa, que haces por aquí? –Con su tono infantil-

-Medusa sonrio- Oh! Shinigami-sama! Solamente he venido a buscar a mi hija Chrona!

-Chrona seguía asustada viendo a Medusa-

-Black Star dio un grito- AHHHHHHH! –Todos voltearon a verlo menos Kyoko, que estaba concentrada en Kasumi- Esto es aburrido! Dejen de hablar y eliminemos a estas brujas de una vez! –Dijo Black Star y Tsubaki se transformo en **kusarigama**-

-Free se transformo en hombre lobo y Eruka estaba con sus renacuajos bomba en las manos un poco asustada-

-Kid se puso frente a Chrona- No pienso dejar que se lleven a Chrona! –Dijo firme y serio con sus dos armas en las manos- -Chrona se sonrojo al escuchar tal amenaza de Kid-

-Medusa miro a Kid con molestia- Que niño tan obstinado… bueno que esperaba del hijo de Shinigami-sama…

-Maka llego hasta la salida- (Que estabas haciendo con Soul e.e?)

-Soul miro a Kasumi- _Y esa quién es?_ –Pensó Soul-

Soul..! –Dijo Maka sacándolo de sus pensamientos-

Si! –Asintió mientras respondía y Maka se transformo mirando a Medusa con Odio (Aun tenia cuentas que arreglar)-

-Kyoko corrió hacia Kasumi y se le tiro encima- -Kasumi se echo a un lado rápidamente- Oye Mitsuko, eres muy grosera, Medusa-sama estaba hablando…

-Kyoko miro con odio y molestia a Kasumi- -Se acerco rápidamente a ella golpeando seguidas veces a Kasumi la cual esquivo todos los golpes… excepto la patada que le dio Kyoko- -Kasumi miro con enfado a Kyoko- Creí que éramos amigas… que paso con el juntas para siempre? Te molesto el pequeño accidente?

-Esa simple frase fue la gota que derramo el vaso (Mas adelante lo sabrán)- -Kyoko miro con cara asesina a Kasumi- -Kasumi solamente sonrío retándola-

Mientras…

-Soul y Maka peleaban contra Medusa, Kid contra free mientras protegía a Chrona, Ox y Killik le cuidaban las espaldas, Sid estaba evitando que Eruka soltara sus renacuajos bomba-

-Shinigami-sama estaba callado observando-

-Stein agarro a Spirit y ayudo a Maka-

Volvamos con Kasumi y Kyoko…

Mitsuko, no te rindes? –Dijo Kasumi pisando la espalda de Kyoko con su zapato-

No tienes derecho… -Escupe un poco de sangre que lentamente se volvió un rojo tan oscuro que se veía negro- -Las armas de Kyoko estaban lejos, heridos y sin poder transformarse-

A que no tengo derecho? pequeña novelista… (Mas adelante Mas adelante, no se preocupen) –Los ojos de Kyoko perdieron brillo y sus ojos cambiaron del color amarillo miel a un color amarillo sin vida-

-Kyoko volteo la cabeza para ver a Kasumi- -A Kasumi se le hicieron pequeñas las pupilas al ver la mirada sin vida de Kyoko y se echo atrás por miedo- Mitsuko?

Te dije que no me llamaras así… -A Kyoko los brazos se le volvieron cuchillas de guadaña- No tienes el derecho de llamarme así! –Le grito- -Levanto la cabeza con sus ojos sin vida y empezó a atacarla rápidamente haciendo que casi no pudiera evitar los ataques-

-Kasumi se quito la mitad de su máscara y tenía un ojo especial color azul brilloso, el ojo hacia que la locura de una persona subiera- -Kasumi hizo que unas sombras salieran como lazos y le amarraron los brazos- -Kyoko los cortaba hasta que Kasumi se canso y la agarro del cuello a Kyoko- Mitsuko, porque no te rindes? –La miro a los ojos y ella seguía igual- _No lo entiendo… ella debería desmayarse…_-Pensó Kasumi-

-Kyoko sonrío y salieron cuchillas de Guadaña por sus hombros y brazos lo que hizo que Kasumi se hiciera cortes en el estomago y brazos- -Kasumi tosió mucha sangre y se echo atrás herida- -Las cuchillas de Kyoko desaparecieron y Kyoko echo la cabeza a un lado mirando a Kasumi-

Oye Kasumi… tu sabias que la sangre es roja pero se puede ver negra? –Sonrió demoniacamente Kyoko-

-Kasumi se asusto y dio otros pasos atrás- Eso no es locura… quien eres y donde esta Mitsuko?! –Dijo desesperada- A que te refieres… yo soy Mitsuko… pero no te había icho algo antes?

-Kasumi espantada tartamudeo- Q-que?

-Kyoko se acerco mucho a Kasumi y Kyoko sonrío- Te dije que no me llamaras Mitsuko… -A Kyoko le salen Cuchillas por todos lados lo que hacen que ella perdiera mucha sangre- -Se puso su media mascara de nuevo y salto a él renacuajo volador donde estaba Eruka- Esto no acabo… -Dijo adolorida Kasumi-

-Medusa vio la situación en la que estaban sus 'Amigos' y miro a Maka y a Stein los cuales estaban heridos pero aun así seguían en pie- Nos vemos! –Dijo con su voz sonora-

-Free se retiro con todos y desaparecieron en las sombras tal como llegaron-

-Kyoko sonrío y volteo a verlos a todos- -Todos la voltearon a ver y notaron como se tambaleaba al caminar- -Camino un poco hasta el centro y cayó al suelo sangrando por donde habían salido las cuchillas-

-Entonces Spirit se destransformo y Stein corrió a donde estaba Kyoko y la carga- -Kid se acerco a ellos- Tiene heridas muy graves, la llevare a la enfermería antes de que pierda más sangre- -Stein corrió a la enfermería mientras Kid los seguía- -Stein detuvo a Kid-

Quédate afuera –Dijo Stein entrando a la enfermería-

Pero Kyo- -Stein lo interrumpió- Dije que te quedaras afuera y Kid asintió-

-Stein entro y empezó con la operación inmediatamente-

-Chrona, estas bien? –Dijo Spirit viendo a Chrona en el salón de clases-

S-si, no s-se preocupe… -Respondió Chrona aterrada por lo que paso hace poco- _Shinigami-kun… Kyoko-san… porque tengo celos?_-

**Bueno, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado, a mí no sé, realmente creo que no me quedo bien, ustedes piensen y ya, como dije no tengo inspiración y no estoy de humor :T**

**Ryo: Que te ocurre?**

**Aiko: Es que no estoy de humor :c**

**Ryo: A quien mato? :B**

**Aiko: A nadie Ryo… aun e.e**

**Ryo: Loca xD**

**Aiko: Mucho :3**

**Aiko: Antes que se me olvide…**

**Kusarigama: 2 Pequeñas guadañas o garfios con 1 extremo de una cadena en cada parte posterior de los garfios/guadañas pequeñas.**

_Algún Review? O sugerencia? :3_


	3. Cap 3 Una sorpresa no es suficiente

**Este capítulo será un poco extenso, ya que varios me dieron sugerencias y pedidos muy buenos (Ya que mi cabeza no quiere pensar por sí sola ¬¬)**

**Entonces, espero que sus ansias de lector se sacien con este capítulo :B**

**Bueno… allá vamooos ouo!**

**POV Kyoko (Según eso es desde el punto de vista de Kyoko )? Soy nueva en esto xD)**

-Abrí los ojos- -No veía casi nada - Eh? Dónde estoy?

Hola Kyoko, que bien que te veo de nuevo! –Escuche una voz alegre era como de un niño pequeño-

Creí que te había encerrado…

-La voz se rio un poco- Como crees que te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácil? Además, no se te hace familiar donde estas?

-Empecé a mirar a mis lados- _Espera… no…-_Pensé- Esto es… -Se encendieron unas luces que al principio encandilaban mucho- -Abrí bien los ojos y veía un lugar todo rodeado de fuego y sangre en una pequeña casa-

-Veía a una pequeña niña de apenas 6 años llorar frente a sus fallecidos padres- -Abrí los ojos cual platos – E-esa niña…

-La voz hablo de la nada- Te veías muy bonita e inocente cuando eras pequeña…

-Apreté mi puño viendo aquella escena que había reprimido en mi cabeza- S-sácame de aquí… ya para! –Grite desesperada-

-De repente escuche como la puerta de aquella casa se abría- -Mire hacia la puerta- T-tu…

-Era Kasumi, con una bola de fuego en la mano y un hacha en la otra- -Se acerco a la pequeña niña para matarla- -La niña lo único que hacía era llorar- -Solté lagrimas y lo único que pude hacer es correr hacia la niña pero lo único que logre fue traspasarla cual fantasma-

He matado a tus padres, no tienes a nadie más, acabare con tu sufrimiento… -Kasumi sonrió y levanto el hacha-

-Luego levante la mirada llena de lagrimas y vi como alguien salía del techo y agarraba a la niña antes de que fuera asesinada-

-Vi detenidamente a esa persona… era Stein- S-Stein…

Tsk! –Se quejo Kasumi- -Stein vio a Kasumi- No te da vergüenza? –Dijo Stein abrazando a la esa niña que estaba en un mar de llanto-

-Kasumi miro hacia un lado desinteresada- Que vergüenza me va a dar? –Sonrío Kasumi- Quería hacerle un favor...

-Stein se volteo y la miro de reojo- Te diseccionare, es malo ser cruel con niños pequeños… (Stein tiene su lado pasivo y paternal )? )

-Kasumi se volteo- Mi misión era matar a toda la familia Satou, tarde o temprano la matare, y no podrás evitarlo…

-Stein dio una sonrisa- Te esperare pacientemente… -Luego salto por el techo destrozado y luego vi a Kasumi-

-Kasumi dio una sonrisa- Morirás tarde o temprano… -Yo estaba llorando observando aquella escena que había reprimido en mi cabeza-

-La voz dijo con voz sádica pero aun de niño- La vida es corta, pero la muerte es eterna… no? –Volvió su voz dulce-

-A lo único que me limite fue a gritarle que me sacara apretándome la cabeza y llorando… yo no quería volver a ver esta escena que me traía malos recuerdos…- SACAME! N-no quiero estar aquí!

-De repente cerré los ojos y luego al abrirlos me senté de golpe asustada en una cama de enfermería-

-Me agarre con una mano la cabeza, me dolía infernalmente- **I-itai…**

-Vi que Stein volteo y dio una sonrisa- -Sonreí- Hiroto-san, que paso? –Me sonroje un poco al volver a decirle Hiroto-san, pero él lo que hizo fue sonreír mas-

Hasta que despertaste, espero que no te queden marcas de la disección… -Me miro sádicamente-

-Me espante y empecé a revisarme- -El empezó a reír y yo puse cara de bebe-

Era broma, caes muy fácil Mitsuko-san! –Yo baje la cabeza al escuchar que me dijo así… eso me recordó a Kasumi...-

-Stein me vio por unos momentos y hubo silencio- -Luego abrieron la puerta de golpe y había llegado Kid, Black Star, Chrona, Tsubaki, Soul, Maka, Spirit, Natsuru, Osaka, Liz, Patty y otro chico-

-Mire al chico y eche mi cabeza a un lado-

-El chico empezó a abrazarme y a jalarme las mejillas- ESTAS MUY GRANDE! –Dijo aquel chico sonriendo-

-Yo me limite a ignorarlo, pero el seguía- Acaso no quieres a tu hermano mayor?

Tu no eres mi hermano –Dije cruzándome de brazos- -El se puso pálido y se puso a llorar en un rincón- Kyoko…Kyoko… -Sollozaba mi hermano mayor-

-Todos se quedaban en un momento de Deja vu, todos mirando a Maka y Spirit, quienes estaban igual de sorprendidos-

-Kid empezó a reír un poco- Creo que se me hace un poco familiar esta escena… -Yo lo mire un poco confundida, todos empezaron a reír y yo simplemente los seguí con la risa-

-Paramos el momento de risas y Kid se me acerco y me abrazo- -Vi como Natsuru se ponía celoso y sonreí- -Luego desvié mi mirada a Chrona- -Ella estaba viéndonos, triste y decaída, entonces ahí capte que le gustaba Kid-

-Empecé a crear un pequeño plan y mi cabeza y luego sonreí radiantemente- Que tal si por mi despertar y recuperación salimos a algún lado?

-Todos se enviaron miradas y sonrieron- ORE-SAMA DICE QUE ES UNA BUENA IDEA! –Empezó a reír y lo mire- -Suspire- Black Star?

-El me vio- Que?

-Sonreí- El gran Ore-sama Black Star, podría dejar de hacer eso por unos momentos, me duele un poco la cabeza –Lo mire con cara dulce aun sonriendo-

-Black Star se quedo un poco sorprendido… me imagino que NADIE lo tomaba en serio y no le decían nada así- Claro! Todo por una súbdita leal! –Salió de la enfermería riendo orgullosamente-

-Tsubaki se me acerco y sonrió- Gracias por calmarlo –Le sonreí- No hay problema… -Suspire y me levante de la cama, tenía una bata de hospital un poco abierta atrás lo que hacía que un poco de mi retaguardia estuviera al aire- -Me mire y me sonroje- HIROTO-SAN! –Le grite toda roja a Stein el solo me miro normal- Que ocurre?

-Yo estaba muy roja y Patty solo reía y reía- Y esta ropa?! –Le dije aun exaltada- Pues Blair quiso ponértela –Señalo un gato con un sombrero de bruja y yo únicamente pensé- _Blair es un gato?! Además… quien me puso la ropa?! _

-Blair se volvió humana y tenía ropa morada como si fuera una bruja- -Ella sonrío- Hola! Como estas soy Blair nya! –Yo le devolví la sonrisa y le ofrecí mi mano- -Ella la estrecho- -Me vio feliz- Whoo! Se te ve genial! Como lo pensé! –Sonriendo-

-Luego el color rojo volvió a mi cara- -Después vi a Kid y olvide que él estaba atrás mío- -Me voltee y le grite a Kid toda roja- KID-KUN! –El solo sonrío mientras tenia un poco de sangre en la nariz (Pervertido D:!) y empecé a jalarle el pelo- Kid-kun! –Lo miraba molesta-

-Suspire- -Luego escuche que algo cae al suelo y recordé que estaba Soul atrás mío-

-Me voltee tapándome atrás y lo mire en el suelo sangrando por la nariz- SOUL-SAN! –Le grite toda roja- -Suspire y les pedí a todos que salieran para poder vestirme- -Todos asintieron y salieron menos Stein-

-Tocia un poco para tomar su atención- -El volteo- Que ocurre?

Hiroto-san, necesito cambiarme… -Lo mire intentado que saliera-

Aja… y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? –Lo mire molesta y sádicamente-

Como me dan ganas de poner en marcha contigo las clases de disección que me obligaste a ver de niña, Hiroto-san… -Aun lo miraba sádicamente y molesta-

-El sonrío y se levanto para irse- Me alegra que sacaras algo de mí –Se fue y yo di un largo suspiro-

-Me quite la bata y me empecé a poner mi camiseta y mi short- -Luego me senté en la silla de Stein y empecé a ponerme mis zapatos-

-Luego veo que tocan la puerta y escucho una voz- Kyoko-san, necesito hablar contigo, ya te vestiste?

-Ese tono de voz era de Kid, le dije que si podía pasar y el paso parándose al frente mío-

-Suspire- -Lo mire y sonreí- Que deseas decirme Kid-kun?

-Un poco de sonrojo salió de sus mejillas y yo solamente estaba confundida-

-El me miro a los ojos- Kyoko… -Yo me iba levantar en ese momento-

-Al levantarme aquella silla de Stein se echo hacia atrás haciéndome resbalar y caer en el pecho Kid- -Yo me sonroje un poco y luego lo vi a él quien sonreía sosteniéndome manteniéndose firme para no caer-

-Luego recordé que a Chrona le gustaba Kid- Kyoko tu a mi me… -Yo cerré los ojos y me separe- Lo siento! Me tengo que ir! –Salí de la enfermería corriendo- _No puedo traicionar a Chrona… me sentiría muy mal si le quito a la persona que le gusta…_

-Luego de correr mucho me pare y empecé a respirar un poco fuerte- -Luego me choque con Soul y caí al suelo- -Mire a Soul me levante rápidamente e hice una reverencia como disculpa- Lo siento!

-Sentí como el sonreía y yo me levante y lo mire- -Me sonroje un poco y me rasque la mejilla- Oye, acabas de salir de la enfermería, no corras así –Me dijo sonriendo y calmado-

-Yo desvié la mirada y lo vi- Oye y... Em… y tu a donde ibas? –Le dije nerviosa intentando cambiar de tema-

Iba por mi hermana –Dio una sonrisa leve y yo le sonreí- Tienes hermana? –Lo mire confundida-

-El seguía sonriente- Si… solamente que cuando vine a Shibusen ella se quedo en casa, me imagino que se aburrió, y se sentía muy sola además me dijo había conseguido técnico, así que viene a Shibusen

Qué bien! –Le dije contenta- Entonces vamos, yo te acompaño –Sonreí-

Se te veía bonita la bata de hospital –Soul empezó a reír-

-Yo me puse totalmente sonrojada- Soul-san! –Le dije enojada-

-El paro de reír poco a poco- No te molestes tanto, perdóname…

-Di un suspiro y luego sonreí- Esta bien, pero no hagas un comentario como ese de la nada! –empecé a hacer puchero lo que hizo que el siguiera riendo-

-Caminamos hasta el aeropuerto y ahí nos quedamos a esperar a la hermana de Soul-

**POV Chrona**

-Caminaba por el Shibusen- _Kyoko… Kyoko y Shinigami-kun… _-No podía dejar de pensar en eso… estaba tan distraída que me tropecé y esa persona con quien había chocado me agarro del brazo y me pego a él para no caer-

Ten cuidado Makenshi -Ese había sido el famoso tono de Kid-

-Yo me sonroje y me separe- -Baje la cabeza y me agarre el brazo- L-lo siento…

-El dio una sonrisa y yo subí la cabeza para devolverle una pequeña sonrisa aun sonrojada-

Ohe, cuando Kyoko despertó… -Ahí volví a bajar la cabeza- te veías decaída no te sientes feliz de que estuviera bien?

_Me tomo en cuenta?_ –Me sonroje al pensar eso, Shinigami-kun me había notado?-

Esto… yo estaba un poco decaída y triste porque… -Tenía que serle honesta, pero las palabras no me salían- -El color rojo se formo en mi cara-

-Maka llego corriendo a nosotros lo que me alivio- Oigan! –Maka sonrío- Tortolos, Soul me dijo que su hermana viene hoy! Vamos al aeropuerto! –Maka me agarro del brazo y corría hacia el aeropuerto- M-maka.. –La seguía a ella, pero estaba feliz y distraída- _T-tortolos? No se lidiar con tantas emociones…_

-Vi como Kid nos seguía a Maka y a mi- -Yo solo sonreía y al llegar ya estaban todos allá Patty, Liz, Natsuru, Osaka, Tsubaki, Black Star, Un chico que era el hermano mayor de Kyoko, Soul y Kyoko-

-Maka me soltó y puso cara de enfado al ver a Soul riendo con Kyoko- -Ella se acerco a ellos- -Kyoko sonrío al ver a Maka y la abrazo- No es lo que piensas Maka… -Pude escuchar apenas lo que le dijo cuando le susurro eso al oído-

-Suspire y me acerque a ellos- K-Kyoko… -Kyoko volteo a verme y soltó a Maka- Quieres algo Chrona-chan? –Ella lo único que hacía era sonreír-

P-puedo hablarte en p-privado? –Dije tartamudeando y un poco sonrojada-

Claro! –Me agarro de la mano- Ya volvemos! –Luego corrió hacia unas sillas del aeropuerto jalándome y me sentó suavemente- -Ella se sentó a mi lado-

Chrona-chan, que querías decirme? –Decía con su tono de alegría que me hacia sacar una pequeña sonrisa-

-Yo me sonroje y le dije tartamudeando- A.. a t-ti t-te… -Estaba temblando, tenía miedo de que respondiera lo que no quería escuchar-

-Ella capto rápidamente y me abrazo- -Yo la mire sorprendida- No me gusta Kid-kun, no te preocupes…

-Yo sonreí y correspondí a su abrazo feliz- -Ella sonreía y nada mas-

-Veo a Kid acercarse sonriente mirándonos-

Oigan chicas, como están? –Dijo Kid con un tono alegre-

Nosotras estamos bien, no Chrona? –Ella me miro sonriente y yo le devolví la sonrisa afirmando con la cabeza-

-Se escucho un golpe y los tres volteamos a ver, al parecer, la hermana de Soul había llegado, y lo recibió con un buen golpe en la cabeza-

**Aiko: Bueno chicos, como saben soy una chica corta nota ouo! Así que HASTA ACA, Gomen, y perdón mi ausencia, me quitaron la PC y no pude seguir la historia Dx**

**Ryo: Si sigues sacando malas notas jamás podras hacer fanfics**

**Aiko: Gracias por el optimismo! Raton de biblioteca ¬¬**

**Ryo: Pero por lo menos yo tengo algo llamado cerebro, tu lo que tienes es aire allí adentro *Empieza a reir***

**Aiko: Porque no te mato ahora mismo? *Mis ojos se vuelven rojos***

**Ryo: Ayayayayay! *Empieza a temblar* Yo no entiendo por que soy tu amigo D:**

**Aiko: Porque me quieres y si no, moriré sola QAQ!**

**Ryo: Dramatica ¬¬U**

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y a Serafine Shinjuru, GOMEN GOMEN Dx Yo quería hacerte una escena de presentación súper WOW, pero no ando súper inspirada, pero bueno, ya dije que lo que hice, aunque tranquila si estarás metida en este enredo enredosamente enrededado )?_


	4. Cap 4 Presentando a la hermana de Soul

**Bueno aquí les traigo lo que vendría siendo el cuarto capítulo de Un nuevo año, perdonen la tardanza Q-Q! No fue mi intención, bueno hare lo que pueda y tal vez me quede corto porque no tengo inspiración hoy :T**

**Aquí seguimos :B**

-Se escucho un golpe y los tres volteamos a ver, al parecer, la hermana de Soul había llegado, y lo recibió con un buen golpe en la cabeza-

Soul idiota! –Se escucho en el aeropuerto, de parte de una chica de cabello blanco hasta la espalda con ojos carmesí, vestía un short negro y blusa negra con detalles rojos, tenía unas botas de tacón bajo hasta la rodilla, y un guante sin dedos negro con detalles rojos (Ahí está TOODA tu definición que me diste de Soreto, Serafine x3!) y se veía un chico al lado de ella calmándola, tenía el cabello rojo y los ojos verdes-

Soreto no me golpees! –Decía Soul un poco molesto mientras se sobaba la cabeza-

-Kyoko, Kid y Chrona se acercaron y Kyoko fue la primera en presentarse y extender su mano-

Soy Kyoko Satou!**(*)** –Dijo Kyoko con una radiante sonrisa a lo que Soreto agarro la mano extendida de ella-

Yo soy Soreto Evans –Dio una sonrisa apretando la mano de Kyoko-

-El chico que llego con Soreto dio una sonrisa y abrazo a Soreto de la espalda- No piensas presentarme Soreto?

-Soreto se sonrojo a tal acción, y dijo tartamudeando- E-el es M-makoto –Luego dio un suspiro y sonrió- Mi técnico y mi novio

-Aquel último comentario hizo a Soul poner pálido y a la vez lleno de ira- C-como que… NOVIO!?

-Soreto le saco la lengua a Soul en forma de burla- Yo por lo menos ya tengo novio, y no estoy sola como alguien por ahí –Dijo en tono burlón refiriéndose a Soul-

-Soul entro en ira y agarro a Maka de la mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella- En eso te equivocas… (No se la esperaron o si e.e!?)

-Maka se sonrojo por el agarre de Soul y lo vio un poco preocupada pero a la vez feliz internamente-

Maka es mi novia –Sonrió el albino e hizo que un leve sonrojo de parte de Maka se hiciera ver, pero se sentía su felicidad-

-Soreto lo vio indignada y empezó a batirlo de los hombros liberándose del abrazo de su técnico- CUANDO PENSABAS DECIRME?! QUE TE COSTABA UNA POSTAL O ALGO?!

-Soul sonreía- Hermana deja de batirme, eso no es nada Cool…

-Soreto estaba toda molesta, y era graciosa la escena- No es cool que no me dijeras que tenias novia!

-Soul miro a Soreto un poco serio- Y tu porque no me dijiste que tenia novio?

Pues porque… porque… -Soreto no sabía que decir y se quedo callada-

-Su técnico (Makoto) agarro de la barbilla a Soreto y le dio un pequeño beso, lo cual hizo que Soul explotara- OYE TU QUE CREES QUE HACES CON MI HERMANA?!

-Makoto solo reía y reía mientras Soreto estaba callada y sonrojada susurrando cosas-

-Kyoko jalo de los cabellos a Soul- Ya quédate quieto! Acaban de llegar luego puedes matarlo si deseas –Suspiro Kyoko un poco cansada de tanta pelea-

-Soul miro a Kyoko haciendo un poco de puchero- Esta bien…

-Luego de salir del aeropuerto y presentarse, fueron al Shibusen para saludar a Shinigami-sama, pero en el camino del Shibusen escucharon un estruendo proveniente de un par de edificios-

**Perdonenme la vida Lectores QAQ! Es muy corto lo se, pero me enfoque en la presentación de Soreto, hoy en dia mi inspiración se fue por el caño y tardare en encontrarla ._.! Pero lo hare lo mas pronto que pueda por favor GOMENASAIII!**

**Ah! Y Satou: Es el apellido de Kyoko, en el capitulo anterior salía.**

**Espero que les haya gustado aunque este cortito, den ideas por favor así nos ayudamos mutuamente QwQ!**


End file.
